


Aubade

by radartechie



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cowgirl Position, Emperor Hux, Enforcer Kylo Ren, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Frottage, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot Collection, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Armitage Hux, Pregnant Sex, Reunion Sex, Soft Kylux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9620528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radartechie/pseuds/radartechie
Summary: Part 1: Kylo Ren returns to his Emperor on Naboo after a long and gruelling military campaign. They enjoy a rare quiet morning together as their twins' arrival draws closer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was my first attempt at writing something completely self-indulgent and originally, it wasn't going to be posted, but I figured someone else might think it's okay so here we are haha.
> 
> I also can't thank _ohkylorens_ and _isharan_ over on tumblr enough for turning this mess into a readable fic and giving me the confidence I needed to post.
> 
> I hope you like it and if you do, let me know what you think!

Kylo rises with the sun. He watches the light spill through sheer silk and coat the bedroom gold; he lets it wash over him and set alight a warmth in his chest. Shadows dance around the light’s edge, and for once, he doesn’t feel lost or afraid. 

Ever since the insurrection, the demise of Snoke, and the Resistance’s surrender, _content_ has been added to the list of emotions he allows himself to feel. 

Kylo finds Hux’s side of the bed empty when he traces his arm over the soft sheets. The heat hasn’t entirely dissipated from the covers, so he can’t have gone far. When Kylo looks to the open entrance to their bedchambers, he doesn’t find Hux, not all of him at least; just the rounded tip of his belly bathed in silk and the warm morning light as Hux leans against the other side of the wall. Kylo chews away at the fond smile playing on his lips, knowing that if Hux were to see it he’d scoff and tease his Enforcer mercilessly.

As if his Emperor knows he’s missed, Hux re-enters the room carefully balancing a cup of caf and his holopad. The light stains him too; his feathery red hair burns warm and bright and his skin glows. In only a chiffon night robe and eight months along with Kylo’s twins, his stomach swells almost comically in front of him. In the silence with just Hux’s bare feet padding the floor as he waddles to the bed, Kylo marvels at just how big he’s become. When Kylo had stumbled back into their bedchambers late into the night, he nearly thought Hux’s pregnant frame was a trick of the moonlight. The last time he had seen Hux or his belly was before he had gone to Corellia, months ago when Hux had only first started complaining about losing sight of his own feet.

“Have you become complacent, Ren?” Hux sniffs, seeing Kylo awake. “The beloved Emperor of the galaxy missing before sunrise; what if I’d been kidnapped?”

“Last time you hadn’t made a habit of brewing caf before sunrise,” Kylo points out.

One of the twins shifts inside Hux so forcefully Kylo can see the movements across his belly as he crosses the room. Hux pauses for a few moments, looking winded, before laying one hand on his stomach and continuing to the bed. 

Kylo watches him walk over before blurting out, “You’re huge now.”

“Charming,” Hux says flatly.

Kylo takes the cup Hux passes to him and gulps the rest of the lukewarm contents down to hide his smile until Hux struggles to settle onto the bed against his own weight. Kylo goes to help him, but Hux scowls, irritated, and swats him away. 

“I told you I don’t need help,” he reminds Kylo with vitriol.

Kylo can’t stop staring, unsure where to look. Despite overworking himself, Hux has the healthy glow of pregnancy, and he looks stunning in the early morning light. But the twins have grown so much in Kylo’s absence and have taken over Hux’s slight build.

“Did you get any sleep?” 

Hux huffs, out of breath once he finally manages to situate himself. His right hand goes to stroke his bump and all Kylo can comprehend is how good he looks. “I dozed on and off. This one was up at about oh-four hundred. Wasn’t too bad until they started fighting at five hundred hours. Then you came back. I expect a full debrief from you before we’re set to meet the Captain.” 

Hux scoffs when he sees the mess Kylo’s dripped over the bed in his haste to drink all of his caf. 

“Come here, you oaf,” he commands. _I missed you._

Kylo goes and kisses him, sweet and messy. His hands are tentative at first, touching everywhere except Hux’s stomach because _what if_ , he thinks with a long-harboured fear, _the twins won’t recognize him_. As if Hux has heard him, he takes one of Kylo’s hands from his face and guides it slowly down his chest until they’re both tracing the curve of his bump. It’s still for a moment, but then a tiny little fist pushes against Kylo’s palm and the Force sparks with tiny tremors of excitement around them. Kylo presses his mouth against Hux’s again, grinning widely and unevenly while the twins twist and jump under his palm. Hux is breathless again after a few short moments, face flushed with embarrassment because of how quickly he tires now.

“This is ridiculous,” he complains. 

Feeling that he’s being unhelpful, Kylo asks, “Can I do anything?”

Hux is silent for a moment. “My skin feels a bit tight, can you moisturize it?”

Hux doesn’t need to say another word. Excitement fills Kylo and he traces his fingers along the hem of Hux’s robe before pushing it up to reveal the fair skin stretching across his belly. Kylo swallows heavily as his cock thickens against his briefs; he can’t help touching Hux’s stomach as he stretches his arm out to reach for the bottle of moisturizer through the Force. He’s ached for this little morning routine of theirs terribly, and doesn’t hesitate to squirt copious amounts of the cream onto his hand before rubbing it onto Hux’s belly. 

Even before Hux had sent his Enforcer to quell the Corellian uprising, the twins were growing rapidly and Hux’s skin had a difficult time stretching to accommodate his swelling waistline. The discolouration and stretch marks proved impossible to avoid by his sixth month. They added to the insecurities Hux desperately tried to disassociate from, but he had let Kylo apply the cream earnestly every morning despite his discomfort, and eventually, Hux had begun to enjoy the ritual.

“Tell me about them,” Kylo says. He doesn’t hide his grin when this prompts Hux into another tirade.

“You won’t believe how difficult they make things now. I can’t wait until this is over and I can hand them over to a nanny droid. Serves me right for copulating with you; of course it had to be twins.” Hux pauses for a moment before adding, quietly, “You were gone for a long time.”

“I couldn’t believe it,” Kylo murmurs, smiling as he feels another tiny fist against his right hand, “when I came back and saw you last night.”

“Yes, yes,” Hux says dismissively. One of his hands joins Kylo’s and they massage the cream around his stomach together. The twins enjoy it, leaving Hux winded with every stretch and sharp kick to his ribs as he reads from his holopad. He frowns. “I’ve become grotesque, I know. I overheard two emissaries from Coruscant the other day, whispering to each other. Apparently if you look under my robes you may find that I’m hiding another Death Star. I feel like it too.” 

Kylo’s expression quickly sours. “And they’re still here on Naboo?” he assumes, earning a stern look.

“As much as I’d appreciate their heads adorning our balcony’s balustrade, we need them during the trade negotiations with Nal Hutta,” Hux replies diplomatically.

“It would send a message.”

“That the Emperor is a compromised emotional mess, unhinged and petty enough to”—Hux inhales sharply when the heel of Kylo’s palm brushes against his own half-hard cock as Kylo massages more cream onto the underside of his belly—“enough to let himself be incensed by a few Core World sycophants,” he finishes weakly. 

“Are you turned on?” Kylo asks.

Hux doesn’t look up from the article on his holopad. “Vaguely,” he mutters. His fingers stutter as they type something out.

“Vaguely?” Kylo smirks, prodding gently into Hux’s mind. It’s easier; the twins are both Force sensitive, and Hux is more cooperative now, with all the secrets they keep between each other. Apparently, Hux is always _vaguely_ horny now with the twins’ weight settling heavily against his prostate. Kylo hasn’t forgotten how horny Hux had been whilst pregnant even before he left, and how much Hux enjoyed being horny and pregnant. The thought of Hux alone, struggling to take his aching cock into his hand out of sheer desperation night after night as he longs for Kylo, goes straight to Kylo’s cock.

Kylo abandons the cream and kneels above Hux with a grin. He doesn’t need to coax Hux to give up his holopad; Hux nearly tosses it aside on the bed and pulls his Enforcer down eagerly to meet his lips again, nipping and licking into Kylo’s mouth until he is flushed and panting under him.

“Beautiful,” Kylo mumbles, scratching his teeth against the copper stubble along Hux’s jaw to let him regain his breath.

“Don’t”—Hux gasps when Kylo’s teeth rake against his throat—“don’t flatter me.”

Kylo raises himself onto his hands, just out of Hux’s reach and Hux huffs with frustration when he tries and fails to make Kylo continue his attentions. 

“Do you want this, Hux?”

Hux glares at him, murderous.

“ _Kriff_ , Ren, if I don’t come at least twice in the next ten minutes—”

“Then shut up”—Kylo leans back down to tug Hux’s bottom lip gently between his teeth—“and take my word for what it is.”

Kylo senses Hux recalling the Coruscant emissaries, then pushing the memory back down again. Kylo rewards him with another kiss and feels the twins move against his throbbing cock, excited by all the activity. He kisses down Hux’s neck and undoes the top of the robe, letting the silk fall away from Hux’s chest.

He turns his attention back to Hux’s belly, much to his Emperor’s frustration, and kisses along the little pink lines that stretch across it. The twins follow his every move, so responsive with jabs and stretches that make Hux groan and gasp. Kylo memorizes every one of these little noises and keeps playing with the twins until Hux is fed up. 

“Ren, stop antagonizing them,” he snaps when one of them pushes a particularly harsh foot up into his diaphragm.

Kylo laughs. “At least I know I was missed,” he teases.

Hux gasps, a soft little _ah_ when Kylo licks and teases at a nipple until it’s wet and firm in his mouth. Kylo is amazed at how sensitive the hormones have made Hux’s chest. He can’t lactate, but his tits react to the slightest touch now. Kylo wonders just how many times he’s been left embarrassed during public audiences and negotiations if his robes brushed against them the wrong way.

“ _Pfasking_ …” Hux curses, breathless, “I’m not going to last.”

Rolling Hux’s other nipple under his thumb, Kylo considers bringing Hux off without touching his cock, remembering fondly when they both found out relatively early into the pregnancy that Hux could orgasm with Kylo stimulating just his tits. But he wants to feel the weight of Hux’s cock against his tongue again. He pinches Hux’s nipple one last time, eliciting a sharp cry. Hux’s belly rubs against his cock as Hux tries arch into the pain, but he can’t, not with the weight of being pregnant. The thought of Hux helpless beneath him, trapped under his swollen belly, drives Kylo mad. His cock strains painfully at the seam of his briefs, relieved only for a moment when he ruts against the curve of Hux’s belly.

Hux laughs at Kylo’s zeal. “You really do enjoy me like this, you beast.” 

Kylo returns his bright grin and goes to press a reverent kiss to the space below Hux’s ribs, just where he begins to swell, rubbing slow circles into Hux’s hips with his thumbs. He’s answered with a foot in the mouth and another tiny fist against his thumb. Hux grunts and Kylo laughs, going to pepper Hux’s stomach with more kisses. It’s smooth and still a bit sticky from the cream when he licks down the dark strip of skin running along the curve of his belly until he reaches the filthy stain Hux’s cock has leaked into his undergarments.

“I do,” Kylo says. “You’re so gorgeous like this, so full with my babies.”

Hux is a shivering, pliant mess underneath him as he struggles to help Kylo pull the briefs down to his thighs. When Kylo finally pulls the soiled undergarments from his cock, it slaps up against his belly, furiously red and shiny with the mess of his pre-come. Kylo licks it away before taking him into his mouth greedily.

“Ah,” Hux gasps, immediately curling over the curve of his stomach. One hand cradles his bump, the other takes hold of Kylo’s hair. Something familiar aches in Kylo’s chest as he swirls his tongue around the crown of Hux’s cock. He had carried it with him the entire time he was away on Corellia, longing to come back and have Hux only an arm’s length away and know he could protect him. He savours this, groaning with pleasure when Hux tugs at his hair. He discovers shortly after swallowing Hux down to the hilt that he can feel the ripples of movement across Hux’s belly when his forehead presses against it.

“ _Do you think they know?_ ” Kylo had asked when Hux had felt the first flutters of movement from them. “ _Do you think they know what we’re doing?_ ”

Hux had groaned; of course Kylo would be the one to ask existential questions balls deep in Hux’s ass. “ _Just shut up and fuck me_ ,” he had retorted and ground back down onto Kylo’s dick.

Hux doesn’t last long. Kylo doubts he can anymore with the twins settled so low. He comes with a high-pitched whine, filling Kylo’s mouth with the familiar taste of his seed. Kylo swallows the load as best he can and lets the excess dribble down his chin and onto Hux’s spent cock before looking over Hux’s stomach to find the Emperor flushed brighter than his hair. He captures Hux’s little gasp in another kiss and fucks his cock against the swell of Hux’s belly until the stickiness in his briefs becomes unbearable. 

“Here, I think this will be easier for you,” Kylo says, gently guiding Hux’s thighs apart so that they rest on either side of his pregnant belly. He isn’t sure what’s best with Hux so big now, so he slicks his cock up with a generous amount of cream and slides it between Hux’s bump and thigh.

It feels _glorious_ , Kylo thinks, slipping his erection through the space he’s created. 

“You’re absolutely _filthy_.” Hux moans when he gives an experimental thrust.

Hux allows himself to be used, he can’t do much else except watch and whimper as Kylo fucks the side of his belly. He’s getting hard again despite the overstimulation, Kylo can feel him stiffening up against his thigh as he keeps thrusting his cock against Hux’s waist until the heat in his stomach coils and tightens. His cock blurts another messy trickle of pre-come when one of the twins shifts and knocks the breath out of Hux again. 

“Next time— _ah_ ,” Hux huffs, “You’re going to take me. Before they come. I want to ride you.”

Kylo screws his eyes shut, picturing Hux and his belly over him, bouncing up and down on his cock. He comes with that image, spurting over the side of Hux’s stomach and the sheets in long, thick stripes until he’s trembling and warm all over as his orgasm ebbs.

Intent on keeping his promise, Kylo takes Hux’s cock back into his hand, stroking it until it’s filled out against his palm, warm and heavy again. Kylo traces his thumb through the mess of pre-come spilling from Hux’s cockhead and reaches under his balls, slicking the mess against his rim in slow, wet circles. He presses the pad of his thumb against Hux’s hole until it yields under the pressure. Kylo is sure Hux is going to tell him off for teasing him with just a taste of being filled again, but Kylo barely works his thumb up to the knuckle before Hux is coming again, making a mess of his stomach. 

Kylo helps Hux out of the night robe and uses it to clean up the mess, barely managing to toss it aside before Hux is dragging him back down against the sheets to hold him as close as his belly will allow.

When Hux finally opens his eyes again and peeks up at Kylo, he immediately recognizes the expression on his face.

“Don’t you _dare_ say that I’m beautiful,” he warns Kylo. “I’ll depose you. I will put a bounty on your head so large you won’t be able to set foot on Hoth.”

Kylo snorts, but he doesn’t press his luck. Instead, he rest his forehead against Hux’s and presses gently into his thoughts. He imagines the morning sun and how it bathes everything in golden warmth; even Hux, who carries the weight of the galaxy on his shoulders while bearing the weight of their children with his back. He thinks of Hux lying languid on the sheets, limbs stretched out lazily as his middle grows rounder and fuller. The image is better than an erotic holovid, and Kylo intends to make Hux realize this. He presses his lips to Hux’s, peppering them with little kisses until he looks back at him. Hux is watching him, eyes bright and shiny with welled up tears. Kylo laughs, a short huff that breaks the moment and has Hux laughing as well, scrunching up his face into a grin that rolls the tears down the sides of his face.

“I’ve missed you, Ren,” Hux admits in the fading morning glow.

“Then don’t send me away again,” Kylo urges him. The words roll off his tongue too easily and they both know it. Something dark and terrified grips Kylo’s chest at the thought of leaving again, overrunning his mind with an onslaught of treacherous thoughts. _I want to be here. I want to see them when they’re born. I missed so much on Corellia._

Hux nods and pulls Kylo closer, whispering sincere, half-empty promises against his lips. If Kylo is absolutely needed again, he will have to go. He’ll do whatever it takes to ensure that their children will be born into that’s theirs to own. 

For now, he takes what he can and holds Hux close.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also over on tumblr if you want to come say hi! :) 
> 
> http://radartechie.tumblr.com


End file.
